This invention relates generally to a fluid pressure controlled valve assembly and, more particularly, to a unique valve assembly in which a first tube length is collapsed or compressed responsive to the fluid pressure in a second tube length whereby fluid flow through the first tube length may be varied or stopped.
In the past, conventional valves, which utilize sliding or rotational movement, have been used to stop, control or regulate flow through a tube. However, such valves frequently added contamination, such as valve lubricants, seal particles, etc., to the fluid when actuated. Furthermore, such valves frequently did not have the capability of sealing fluids containing solids which could prevent proper seating of the valve of its valve seat. In addition, such solids contained in the fluid could cause the valve to "hang" and thereby disturb its proper operation.
Moreover, conventional valves of the type here contemplated are generally rather complicated as to structure, installation, maintenance and repairs.